Christmas Gift
by Angelina Cat
Summary: Celebrate Christmas with our favorite couples. Ichihime


Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

><p>"But Ichi-kunnn~, It's Christmas. Please let me have only one…"<p>

"Nope… You'll have to wait Hime."

"Mou~ You are so mean." She pouted.

Quickly, Ichigo stole a kiss from her.

"Mou, please Ichi… only one bite." Orihime eyed her four year old boyfriend ( and now fiancé).

'Not the puppy eyes again.' Thought Ichigo.

"Please…"

"Stop staring at me with your puppy eyes Hime. That won't work this time." The Berry boy said while grinning. Damn, he just loves teasing his Hime.

Orihime changed her tactic. She looked at him with large, irresistible teary eyes.

"This won't make me change my decision either Hime."

"Ichi is so mean." Orihime said while going in her room.

Quickly, Ichigo hugged her from behind. His face in the crook of her neck, he started putting a trail of kisses.

"Do you think it is that easy to get away from me? Huh. You smell delicious."

Orihime turned around and wrapped her hand his neck while playing with his spiky hair (still in his arms).

"Umm… and someone is in a quite romantic mood right now. I wonder if he is going to let me eat one of his cookie which he made all by himself?"

"If you're trying to bribe me, then hell no. You just got to be patient sweetheart."

'TING'

The sound made by the microwave startled them both.

"Ah… those delicious cookies have finally been cooked. Wanna have a bite?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"Then you gonna have to wait." He laughed.

"Mou~ Meanie." Orihime said childishly.

"Sure I am." He said smugly while stealing another kiss from her.

Then, he stormed out of the living room and went in her kitchen.

xxxxx

Walking quietly to the kitchen, Orihime made sure that Ichigo was not there. After all, she must steal one of his cookies else the little blue men will kidnap her.

'Finally, I will have a bite of the delicious cookie.' She thought while taking a cookie.

'_Smack'_

Suddenly, someone slapped her slight on her hand.

"You really couldn't wait, huh?"

"Ichi-kun. Wh- what are y- you doing h- here?" Orihime stuttered.

"I should be the one asking you this question." Ichigo said in a sexy voice while he hugged her from behind and started nibbling on her earlobe. "Just as I got in the bathroom, you seize the occasion to steal my cookies. Now, explain yourself sweetheart." He turned her around in his arms and started nibbling at the other side of her neck.

"But Ichi-kun, the little blue men and the little green men were having a fight on who will take over the world. So the little orange men sided the little blue men leaving the little green men weaker and defendless. So the robots, seeing the little green men alone, decided to fight against the little blue and orange men. When the red bean paste men came to know about this war, he told me that in order to calm those fights, I must give them a cookie made especially by Ichi-kun. So, here I am." Orihime said while smiling to herself.

Immediately after she related her wonderful story to Ichigo, the latter shoved a cookie in her mouth.

"You should have mentioned it to me earlier Hime." He said while still kissing her neck.

"Mmm… Its really good Ichi-kun. You're the best chef in the whole world. Maybe I could take another on- mpph…"

Pleased with her comment, the Berry boy kissed her. Soon, the kiss became heated, deep, passionate, desperate, wanting,…, until-

'_Knock, knock'_

The kiss broke with a soft 'pop' sound.

"Rukia-chan has come." Orihime said brightly before rushing to open the door.

As for Ichigo, he was unpleased. Not only did that midget bitch came one hour earlier; but she also interrupted that loving moment that his Hime and he was sharing and which would eventually lead into something more.

Defeated, he followed Orihime.

xxxxx

"Rukia-chan, I'm so happy you came." The latter hugged Rukia in a big bear hug.

"Oi. Go away. You're early." Said the angry strawberry boy.

'_Kick!'_

"You baka. That's not a way to greet your long-time friend. And besides, Orihime has invited me, NOT YOU!"

Triumphed, Rukia went inside accompanied by Renji and Orihime.

Again, he closed the door defeated.

Dammit! Blame that damn midget to come at the wrong time every fucking time!

xxxxx

Finally, after Rukia and Renji went away, Ichigo had some spare time just before they would go to his place for dinner. After all, Isshin loved Orihime and he couldn't bear the thought of her having dinner alone, so he invited her to spend the evening there; just like every other years.

Ichigo shoved his hands in his Jean's pocket and that simple act reminded him of Orihime's gift.

Taking his courage, he went in the living room where Orihime was.

There, Orihime was sitting on the couch, watching a film on Santa Claus.

_So beautiful…_

Standing in front of her, Ichigo gave her a small box, wrapped with an orange wrapping paper.

"What is it, Ichi-kun?"

"Your Christmas Gift."

Standing up, Orihime started to open the box. And-

"Ichi-kun, whose key is it?"

"Our house."

"That means-"

He nodded.

Suddenly, Orihime hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Ichi-kun. But where did you get all the money from?"

"My father helped me and some are from the money I had saved since I became a doctor. Since there's only 1 month, 3 weeks, 4 days, 2 hours and 56 minutes before we get married, I thought, we needed a house.

"You keep count of the days?"

"Every single day." He replied while kissing her passionately.

Suddenly, Orihime broke the kiss and went in her room. After some time, she re-entered the room with a letter in her hands.

She gave it to him as she whispered "Your Christmas Gift."

Taking a look at the mysterious letter, he froze, not expecting this one.

"Y- You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

The thought of being a father finally hit him. His expression suddenly changed to a goofy one.

"WOW! So this is real?"

She only nodded.

He scooped and twirled her in his arms and slowly went down to kiss her tummy.

"Hello there. I'm your daddy." He kissed her tummy again.

"So my dream of becoming a daddy is finally becoming true. This is the best Christmas gift that I could ever get. Thanks Hime. He said as he gently captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Now, let's go and tell everyone."

* * *

><p><em>AN_: Wish you all a Merry Christman and a Happy New Year 2012. Happy Holidays^-^

Angelina~

25/12/11


End file.
